Prince of the Forest
:"Prince of the Forest" redirects here. For the character, see Ian. "Prince of the Forest" (or "Prince of the Forests" in the Starla version of the show)' '''is the nineteenth episode of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. ''Its working title has been "Beauty and the Beast". Its international titles include Catalan "'El príncep del bosc'", German "'Der Prinz der Wälder'", French "'Le Prince de la forêt'", Portuguese "'O principe da floresta'", Russian "'Принц леса'", Serbo-Croat "'Jan, princ šume'", and Spanish "'El príncipe de los bosques'". While searching for wondrous faery wraiths in the Forests of Arden, Princess Gwenevere finds romance and magic with a strange yet handsome young man named Ian. But Ian does not reveal to the Princess the wondrous magic jewel he has recently found, and which can transform him from a beast into a boy. Meanwhile, the evil Lady Kale offers Ian the chance to become a human if he gives the jewel to her. Plot summary Princess Gwenevere and Sunstar ditch a party and head on an adventure to the Forests of Arden to see the rare Faery Wraiths dance, said to be the most beautiful sight in Avalon. They find a faery wraith Arienda but also that the forests are full of traps, and Gwen ends up falling in mud hole. Luckily, a handsome and mysterious young man shows up to save her. He says his name is Ian. Gwenevere returns to the Crystal Palace and recaps everything that happened. Drake and the other Jewel Riders are very interested in her story. The next day, Gwen returns to Forests of Arden, only to find a mighty wolf-man beast being attacked by Civello and his Outlaws. Gwen scares off the outlaws, then frees the wolf-man from a bear trap and he leaves. Gwen follows his tracks, and finds Ian dancing with faery wraiths. Ian explains that the faery wraiths do not really dance anymore since the Prince of the Forest lost his lover. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Civello was hired by Lady Kale to get the lost Wizard Jewel that she found out the wolf-man wears. The Outlaws plot to capture the beast next time by using a giant crossbow. Kale brings the captured Arienda to use her as bait. The wolf-man arrives and finds Arienda but then falls into the trap hole. When Civello and company check out the trap, they find Ian. It turns out that he is the beast — the Prince of the Forest — and that his jewel helps him switch between human and wolf-man forms. Kale offers to have Morgana turn Ian into a real human if he agrees to gives the jewel to her. Meanwhile, Gwenevere dreams about Ian, his jewel, and "healing the circle". Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders eventually find and confront the Outlaws in their encampment. Ian, Kale, and Morgana all show up, too. Ian is confused and torn between giving his jewel to Gwen or to Morgana, but is convinced to give it to Gwen. A brief fight ensues and Kale captures Gwen and Sunstar as her new hostages, but then Ian turns into the enraged beast and attacks the villains. The Outlaws flee in fear while Kale and Morgana escape by Grimm. In the end, Ian and Gwen dance and the magic of the faery wraiths allow Ian to become human once a year for Gwen. Behind the scenes Original script In the draft script, Ian has been a bear-like hulking creature named Ranger. ''Avalon: Web of Magic connections * Lorren goes by the alias 'Forest Prince' (and similarly also in connection to the Fairy Ring). He is also one of Kara's many love interests, like Ian for Gwen. * Two types of faery wraiths show up in Avalon. One type is humanoid and guards the Gates of Avalon; the other looks like Navi from Ocarina of Time. Media 19-01.png 19-02.png 19-03.png 19-04.png 19-05.png 19-06.png 19-07.png 19-08.png 19-09.png File:Prince of the Forest - Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders - Full Episode 19 - S2E6 File:Prince of the Forest - Starla and The Jewel Riders - Full Episode 19 - S2E6 File:Le Prince de la Forêt - Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques - épisode 19 File:Princess Starla & the Jewel Riders 19 (Russian) See also * List of episodes External links * Draft script * The Avalon Archive recap and analysis Category:Episodes Category:Second season